Richard Loud III
Richard Lincoln McCarthy Loud III is the main protagonist of The Loud House ''spinoff, [[The Luxurious Loud House|''The Luxurious Loud House]]. He is voiced by Jack Griffo. He is another best friend of Lincoln Loud. Biography Richard L. Loud III was born on February 1, 2005 in Royal Woods. At 12 years old (formerly 11), Richard is the middle child and only son of Lucio Loud and Margaret Carroll Loud and a member of the prominent Loud family of Royal Woods, MI. Like his distant cousin, Lynn Loud, Richard has an annoying habit of turning everything into a sport. He is named after his grandfather, Richard L. Loud Jr. Richard is designated heir apparent to Loud Industries, and uses this fact to assert authority and absolute dominance towards his siblings. He has been best friends with Lincoln Loud for most of their lives, longer than Lincoln and Clyde McBride’s friendship. To Richard, Lincoln is like a brother to him. Early life On February 14, 2005, Richard was baptised at St. Paul's Cathedral by Frederick Grady, the Bishop of Royal Woods. His godparents are Charles Davis Sr. and Kate Davis. Personality Richard is a charismatic, and enthusiastic young boy like Lincoln Loud yet very sophisticated and well mannered. Like his older sister, Lucia, and their eighth cousin, Lynn Loud, Richard is also athletic and competitive. He loves to play sports and likes roughhousing with his siblings. Richard happens to enjoy reading novels and like Lincoln, enjoys video games. He is also a devout Catholic, sometimes seen praying and going to church every Sunday. Richard plays every single sport: soccer, football, basketball, baseball, etc. Like Lynn Loud, Richard tends to turn everything into a sport. Also like Lynn, Richard is skilled in various forms of martial arts: kickboxing, karate, parkour, etc. Unlike Lincoln, Richard is shown to make friends with a lot of people due to his wealth, popularity, his high social status, and his athletic nature. His known friends are Clyde, Veronica, Ronnie Anne, Douglas, and Rusty. He is also very good looking and handsome, which is one of the reasons for his popularity. Richard speaks in a New York City accent like his older sisters, since he, like the older sisters, inherited the New York accent from their mother. Richard is also very caring towards his siblings, his parents, and his cousins, and is very compassionate towards them. He is also willing to help them even if it meant using bribery, it was revealed that Richard bribed Mayor Davis to unban Lynn from the Royal Woods Astonishing Quest and allow her to keep the trophy. Richard is also the "man with the plan", as he is shown to elaborate plans with a specific objective, his plans succeed thanks to his meticulous thought. Richard is also very intelligent, as he is a straight-A student, and is a responsible student. He is very ambitious as shown when he desires to be President of the United States. However, Richard has moral flaws. One of them is a desire for power. Richard also hung around with organized crime figures like Enzo Scaritoni. Richard has a bad temper which he has better control of, but he can get angry to the point of violence if a Loud family member betrays the family. It has been noted that Richard, in a fit of rage, and along with Charlie, Frank, Alanna, and some of Richard’s bodyguards, gave Lana and Lola a severe beatdown to punish them for mistreating Lincoln. Like his eighth cousin, Lori, Richard can sometimes be bossy and authoritative towards his siblings. He is designated by his father as heir apparent to Loud Industries and uses this fact to assert authority over his siblings and his cousins. His siblings are submissive to him since he is Lucio heir apparent, but unlike Lori, Richard is less bossy. Despite being sophisticated and mature, he displays a childlike side and takes part in his sisters and cousins' antics. Due to his athletic abilities, Richard can be somewhat arrogant and narcissistic, which is one of his moral flaws, as shown when he bragged about being the best in sports and physical activities but is not too prideful to need God or Jesus. Appearance Richard has short blonde hair with a large tuft sticking up. He usually wears a yellow and white jersey with a yellow "1", wears yellow and white track pants and black sports shoes with white stripes. He wears a gold ring on a finger of his right hand. Richard sometimes wears a black suit with a yellow necktie and black dress shoes. When he goes to a gala or a dinner party, he occasionally wears the same black suit but with a black bow tie. His sleeping wear consists of a yellow kimono with matching pants. His swimwear is a red trunk. Trivia * Richard shares some similarities to his eighth cousin, Lynn Loud ** Both are energetic and have the same athletic nature ** Both roughhouse with their siblings ** Both have annoying habits of turning every household item into a sport. ** However, unlike Lynn, Richard is very wealthy, also unlike Lynn, Richard is more mature and sophisticated while Lynn acts immature and childish. Richard is multilingual (speaks French, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese, German, Japanese, Korean, and Chinese), while Lynn Loud is only bilingual (she only speaks English and Spanish). * Out of all his siblings, Richard is closest to Lorraine, Lena, Alexandra, Lucia, Alana, Delores, and Lauren * His name means "powerful leader" * Richard is an amalgamation of six of his eighth cousins, he has Lori's bossiness, Leni's compassion, Lynn's athleticism and roughhousing, Lincoln's planning and love for comic books, Lola's narcissism, and Lisa's intelligence.Category:Characters Category:The Luxurious Loud House Category:Fanon Characters Category:Blondes Category:Catholics Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Old Money Category:Christianity Category:Fanon Category:Loud Industries